theharrypotterroleplaycommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellatrix Lestrange
Bellatrix Druella Prosperina Lestrange (nee Black) is the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. She is from a long line of Pure-Blood wizards. She is the elder sister to Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. Bellatrix was born April 13th, 1951.She started her education at Hogwarts in 1962 and was sorted into Slytherin. After graduating from Hogwarts, she became a Death Eater fanatically loyal to Lord Voldemort She was one of the few known females in the group, as well as among the most dangerous and sadistic of Voldemort's followers. Bellatrix was deeply and obsessively in love with their master, but he was incapable of returning her feelings. She has been known as someone who "plays with her food before she eats it". She currently lives between Lestrange Tower and the Black House, with her daughter Hanna-Ley Lestrange (Hayley Potter). She is still pretty twisted, but has mild down very much since the birth of her daughter and the Children's Plot of 2011. Canon Biography (Harry Potter Wikia) Early life "... or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it." —Albus Dumbledore on Bellatrix. Bellatrix was born on January 31, 1951 to Cygnus and Druella Black, who raised her to prize her pureblood heritage. She was the eldest sister to Andromeda and Narcissa though Bellatrix cut off contact with the former when Andromeda married , wizard Ted Tonks and was disowned, as she told Lord Voldemort in 1997 that neither she nor Narcissa had "set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood". Bellatrix also held her cousin Sirius Black in contempt for being a Gryffindor and a "blood traitor". Bellatrix came from the elite Black family, and as such she was given a privileged lifestyle. Bellatrix attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House. She eventually married Rodolphus Lestrange — a fellow pure-blood, as was expected of her — and when Lord Voldemort first rose to power, she and her husband joined the Death Eaters. Unlike her sisters, Bellatrix displayed no outward affection for her husband whatsoever, never even mentioning him in conversation. Her true love was Voldemort, who gave her some training in the Dark Arts, which contributed to her incredible talent as a duelist. First Wizarding War and imprisonment "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us; he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!" —Bellatrix at her trial When the First Wizarding War broke out, Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus both fought for Voldemort as two of his Death Eaters. As one of the few female Death Eaters, Bellatrix remained loyal to Voldemort throughout the war and even after he had fallen. After the Dark Lord's fall in 1981, Bellatrix and a group of Death Eaters, including her husband, brother-in-law, and Barty Crouch Jr., captured Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom, new parents to Neville Longbottom. Bellatrix and her associates used the Cruciatus Curse to torture them to insanity, a crime for which they were tried before the Wizengamot and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. As a result of their torture, Alice and Frank spent the rest of their lives unaware they even had a son together. Unlike many other Death Eaters, Bellatrix did not attempt to lie about her loyalty — she proudly proclaimed that she was loyal to the Dark Lord and that she would wait for his return. Indeed, Bellatrix was so proud of her loyalty to the Dark Lord that, during her trial before the Wizengamot, she was said to have sat upon the chair she was chained to as if it were a throne. She would later describe herself as his "most loyal servant" and even Lord Voldemort, whom Bellatrix admired most of all, gained a considerable deal of respect for her. Second Wizarding War Escape from Azkaban When Lord Voldemort returned to power in 1995, he stated that the Lestranges were among the most faithful members of his inner circle. In January of 1996, Bellatrix was one of the many Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban and rejoined Voldemort when the Dementors defected to the Dark Lord. As a result, Bellatrix now became a 'Wanted Woman' and lived in danger of the Ministry re-instating her imprisonment if she was ever captured. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Later that year, Bellatrix participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in a bid to steal a prophecy regarding Harry Potter and Voldemort, as second-in-command to Lucius Malfoy. She became enraged when Harry spoke Voldemort's name and said that Voldemort was a half-blood. Later, she briefly tortured Neville Longbottom with the Cruciatus Curse in an attempt to coerce Harry into handing over the prophecy. It was clear that, given the chance, she would have enjoyed continuing to torture Neville to further punish his parents. When the Order of the Phoenix arrived, Bellatrix dueled and defeated her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, and then began fighting her cousin, Sirius Black, who taunted her as they dueled. She knocked him through a veiled stone arch in the Death Chamber, killing him. She then defeated Kingsley Shacklebolt in a duel and deflected a spell from Albus Dumbledore, fleeing. Harry, whom she taunted over his godfather’s death, pursued her. Harry was enraged to the point that he attempted the Cruciatus Curse on her. However, he only succeeded in knocking her down and causing her a few seconds of pain. She then shouted at him that one had to mean it to use one of the Unforgivable Curses. Voldemort then arrived, and he and Dumbledore began to duel in the Ministry Atrium. Bellatrix was pinned to the floor by the statue through a spell of Dumbledore's while her master fought. After trying to possess Harry and being spotted by Ministry officials, Voldemort fled, taking Bellatrix with him as he Disapparated. Plot against Albus Dumbledore In July 1996, Bellatrix accompanied her sister to the house of Severus Snape at Spinner's End, though reluctantly. Once there, Bellatrix interrogated Snape and voiced her distrust of him. Snape's calm, reasonable, and logical answers to her ferocious interrogation, however, rendered her still unhappy and dissatisfied. Narcissa, however, proceeded to beg Snape to look after her son Draco's welfare while he attended Hogwarts and tried to fulfill Voldemort's command that he kill Albus Dumbledore. Snape shocked Bellatrix by asking her to bind him and Narcissa with an Unbreakable Vow to assist Draco. Bellatrix also assisted her nephew in his task by teaching him Occlumency, a tool he used against Snape in order to conceal the details of his mission. Bellatrix showed her obsessive loyalty to her master's cause in telling her sister that she should be proud, instead of worried, that her son was not "shrinking away from his duty". Bellatrix went on to say that had she had sons, she would have gladly handed them to Voldemort, if the latter had use for them. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Almost a year later, in June of 1997, Bellatrix was among the group of Death Eaters who led an assault at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which ended with the death of Albus Dumbledore. Despite not witnessing it, Bellatrix was delighted with the latter's murder and she escaped the castle through the Great Hall, where she walked over the Gryffindors' table, smashing many of the tableware. Before leaving the castle, she proceeded to smash the Great Hall's high windows, letting a gust of wind enter the room, blowing all of the room's lights out. She was among the group of Death Eaters who saw Rubeus Hagrid's hut being set on fire. [3] Skirmish at Malfoy Manor 1997-1998 A year later, Bellatrix was living with Narcissa at Malfoy Manor so that she could be closer to Voldemort. She was the only resident of the manor that was actually pleased beyond measure that he was staying there. When Voldemort humiliated the Malfoys by bringing up their relative Nymphadora Tonks' marriage to werewolf Remus Lupin, Bellatrix eagerly told her master that she would "prune her family tree". When the Death Eaters subsequently attacked the Order of the Phoenix while they were removing Harry Potter from his relatives' home, Bellatrix and her husband targeted Tonks. Rodolphus was injured in the pursuit, and Tonks escaped. Soon afterwards, a copy of Godric Gryffindor's Sword was secured in Bellatrix's family vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank on Voldemort's orders, but nobody knew at the time it was merely a copy. Thus, when in 1998 Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were captured by Snatchers and brought to the Manor with the real sword, Bellatrix panicked. This led to Harry thinking that there could be something of Voldemort's in her vault — his Horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup most likely. She Stunned all the Snatchers, intending to kill them later as Draco was unwilling to himself. Bellatrix then interrogated Hermione and tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, but Hermione managed to lie, claiming it was only a copy. Bellatrix also threatened Hermione with a short knife, after Harry and Ron escaped from the cellar with the assistance of Dobby and Ron disarmed her. While holding the knife to an unconscious Hermione's throat, Bellatrix demanded that the boys drop their wands, and then pressed her Dark Mark, calling Voldemort. However, Dobby reappeared and caused the chandelier to fall from above Bellatrix's head, prompting her to release Hermione and jump out of the way. As the house-elf Disapparated with Harry, Bellatrix threw the knife at him, striking Dobby through the chest and killing him. She and her relatives were severely punished by Voldemort for allowing Harry to escape. Bellatrix also lost her wand in the skirmish. Not long afterwards, Hermione used some of Bellatrix's hair, which had fallen onto her clothes while Bellatrix held her hostage, to create Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Bellatrix. This made it possible for her, Harry and Ron to steal the Horcrux from the Lestranges' vault. Battle of Hogwarts and death Bellatrix was a fanatically devoted Death Eater, whose lifetime of wickedness and debauchery culminated in the murder of Nymphadora Tonks, her estranged sister's daughter, during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. When Voldemort called a temporary retreat, waiting for Harry Potter to turn himself in, Bellatrix waited by his side; she offered him help when he was dazed after using the Killing Curse on Harry, but was coldly rebuffed. When the Death Eaters marched back to Hogwarts with a "dead" Harry, she laughed at Minerva McGonagall's cry of despair. When the battle resumed, Bellatrix fought Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood all at once, just as her master fought three by himself. It was said that despite all three young witches being skilled, combined they did not equal Bellatrix's magical abilities. She shot a Killing Curse at Ginny, which missed by less than an inch; this enraged Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley, who prompty threw off her cloak and engaged in her own duel with the Death Eater. Bellatrix did not take Molly seriously in the least, initially taunting her over the death of her son, Fred. The duel continued, however, and the ground beneath the two witches was said to become hot and cracked as their battle progressed. While Bellatrix laughed at her opponent, Molly managed to strike her in the chest with a curse which proved fatal. As her body toppled to the ground, an outraged Voldemort turned on Molly. This prompted Harry, who had watched the battle unfold beneath his Invisibility Cloak, to reveal himself, and the final showdown between him and Voldemort ensued. Bellatrix did not live to see her beloved master's final defeat moments later. Alternate Universe Biography Early Life Bellatrix, while she wasn't always a crazy sadistic murder, wasn't the most well-behaved child. During her school years she would often, in true Slytherin fashion, dominate the grade with either fear or admiration. She was considered the "cool but bad" girl, always up to no good, yet always got away with it.Bellatrix was not a virgin by the time her Hogwarts graduation came around, in fact sex in general didn't mean or matter a thing to her at all, so abstinence and "saving herself" was never a priority. Her sexual activities DID give her a bit of a reputation at school, but it only added the fire of her "Cool Bad Girl" appeal.Bellatrix's deviant school behavior didn't last after graduation, in which she became (forcefully) entwined into high aristocratic society. While she often found ways to rebel against the system that gave her family so much power, she unknowingly became a well-renown and envied member of the society. She was what the woman wanted to be and what the men wanted to get, which was what her father wanted. Bellatrix, after being drawn into the Death Eaters, found her dark worldview twisted even more so. Also being the time where her uninterested marriage started taking dark turns, Bellatrix's world became very violent and (surprisingly) sensual. (As expected being the only female Death Eater at the time). Her husband's abuse and some of the job details of her position in Voldemort's ranks led her down a road of violent actions, abuse, and the occasional adulterous actions. These leading to her super sensitivity with human contact and her new belief that sex IS in fact a big deal. Bellatrix's life can be broken down into "Phases". Her childhood (pre-hogwarts), in which she was a troublemaker, yet oddly quiet, due to mistreatment by her father, Cygnus Black. Hogwarts Days, where she ruled the school yet gained a cold and cynical view on life, doing whatever she pleased and having nothing (including sexual activities) mean a thing to her. Society Days, after graduation where she had to take her place as a high ranking member of society(who was oddly popular). Joining the Death Eaters, Bellatrix's world was permanently changed after her father married her to Rodolphus Lestrange and their enrollment of a little group called Death Eaters to The Dark Lord Voldemort she stopped caring about public appearance and devoted herself to the cause. Madness, yes she went absolutely insane, twisted and dark, as the Death Eaters became more public, she was kept from society eye; She also endured the start of abuse from her husband. Death Eater Bellatrix, the most famous one,is pretty self-explanatory, during this phase she killed many and hurt even more, all to serve The Dark Lord Voldemort. Finally, her current life, Bellatrix has tried to start over and even though she finds it difficult, seems to be succeeding. She has been in her first healthy relationship, repaired her relationships and lives with her half-blood daughter, Hayley Potter. (despite her current situation) After the Battle of Hogwarts Bellatrix Lestrange did not die during the final battle. She had been wearing a breastplate under her clothing, so when she got hit by the Killing Curse, it only greatly wounded her. As one of the sole remaining death eaters, Bellatrix knew to be smart. She played dead until deep into the night, when she escaped the school and went on the run. Her body had been thrown into a pile of thousands, they wouldn't notice her missing. She ran for days, stopping for hours on end due to injuries and lack of nourishment. Recovery She finally collapsed outside a small country town in Scotland. A farmer found her and brought her in. Bellatrix swallowed her muggle hatred and allowed herself to be healed. She put on a happy face and was warmed to by the village. However, all was not bliss. Bellatrix was distraught, all she had hoped and dreamed was gone. She had to fix it. She checked all the underground Death Eater cycles, it all seemed lost. Until she got a hold of the last of the survivors, through an owl she had sent to her sister, Narcissa Black. Pregnancy The Death Eaters found her and they reunited at the local bar. After many whiskys, the muggle barman slipped something into her drink. Bella woke up the next day in a strange home. In rage she killed the barman and burned his bar. She and the Death Eaters left the town shortly after reaking havoc. Bellatrix began to feel a bit queasy after awhile, and it soon became apparent to her that she was not sick, she was pregnant. She had been impregnated by the muggle barman. Out of fear of what her husband Rudolphous would do when he learned she was pregnant with a half-blood.. or quite possibly... a squib. She found the shattered remains of their Dark Lord. He instructed Bellatrix telling her that if she did as his wished, he would protect her during her pregnancy. Bellatrix blindedly went on her mission, to ressurect the dark lord using a dangerous force called Pure Magic . She succeeded after three months. The Dark Lord ressurected and kept his promise to her. He hid her away, telling everyone she was on a mission. Bellatrix hid away in a forest outside a little town in the English Countryside. Six months went by and she gave birth to her daughter, Hanna-Ley Lestrange. She knew she couldnt keep her, so she watched the town for weeks until she found the perfect family. She sneakily left Hanna where she would be found, and that caused a chain of events that led to the baby's discovery. Hanna was clutching a note that said "Her name is Hanna-Ley, love her as I cannot, raise her as I am unable" The ink smudged from baby drool so the name came out as "Haley". The family took her in and she was raised as Hayley Potter, changing the spelling because they didn't like it. Death of Rudolphous When Bella returned, she heard that Rudolphous had been killed by an aurour while collecting intel on the ministry. Bellatrix returned to the villiage and planned to take her baby back, until she saw how happy she was there. Heartbroken, she left. Distraught by having lost her baby and husband, Bellatrix became bent on causing pain and destruction on happiness, since she could not attain it. Marisol Lovegood The Death Eaters once again began to rise in numbers, along with a huge amount of new generationers. One of which was the young Marisol Lovegood . Marisol had originally joined the Death Eaters to shut it down from the inside, but had found herself roped into it. Marisol had been concidered a traitor by some when she left the battle of Hogwarts and returned Severus Snape his family. Yet, she had broken her family ties so much she had no where else to go. Marisol helped the remaining death eaters get back together and recover from their horrid loss. This was greatly rewarded by The Dark Lord Voldemort upon his third return. The Dark Lord Voldemort decided that Marisol would lead the new generations one day and took her under his wing. He set her up in Lestrange Tower, Bellatrix's home, where she was taught by Bellatrix and Voldemort. They hadn't known at the time that Marisol was a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix. Bellatrix's sadistic personality mixed with the recent loss of her husband and daughter turned her into a psychopathic care-giver, switching from calm and "loving" to insane and violent. She was known to force Marisol to only ever call her Auntie Bella, and would punish her if Marisol failed to comply. Upon occasion, she would strike Marisol when she was unhappy with her/as punishment, and occasionally used the Cruciatus Curse on her. All of this caused Marisol to have trouble trusting female authority yet following it blindly, as Bellatrix was the only "mother figure" she had since her mother had died when she was young. However, despite her resentment to her training, Marisol offically joined the Death Eaters as a young leader. Involvement in the Children's Plot In Autumn 2011, The Dark Lord Voldemort began the Children's Plot . Bellatrix assisted in the kidnapping of thousands of children. All of which were taken through a magic portal created by Voldemort's Pure Magic, and to a different universe in the future where Voldemort is Supreme ruler. They were placed in an institution called The Sanctuary. Bellatrix, as all the Death Eaters were, was given a few children to raise as their own. Bella recieved the children of Severus Snape, Charles Snape and Sophia Snape . Overtime, Bella was reminded of Hayley, and grew to love them as her own, not obsessive love this time, real love. When Voldemort announced that he would need a queen to rule by his side, he had impiled frequently to Bellatrix that it would be her. However, all bets were off when he announced Sophia Snape, against her will. Bellatrix was furious and hurt. She tried to live through her daughter but it only made them both miserable. She also knew that Sophia was inlove with another. Bellatrix decided enough was enough. During quiet hours, the evening before they were supposed to return to their world and storm the ministry, Bellatrix had Sophia and Charles round up as many people they could get. In the dead of night, they ran away. On the way, Bellatrix explained everything. There was difficulties, but they all understood after she showed them the scars she got when she tried to tell him not to do it. Voldemort realized what had happened and chased after them. Bellatrix sent them ahead to stall Voldemort, knowing she would probably die. She fought him for 30 minutes before being given a final blow. In realization, of everything Bellatrix did to keep them from harm during their kidnapping until she could get them out, Severus Snape made sure she was given a special honour reward. He also named his youngest child after her, Bellatrix Snape. Hayley Learns The Truth Before the Children's plot, Voldemort, in an attempt to get revenge, found Hayley Potter and told her the whole story. Hayley didn't believe it, she sought out Bellatrix herself to find out. When everything was confirmed, Hayley angrily declared that she is no mother of hers. When the truth about Bellatrix came out, Hayley feeling ashamed, declared that she was proud to have been her daughter. Ressurection Wanting to do more, Severus got his sisters together to fix her like they did him. It took a month to figure out how, but when they did it was a success. Bellatrix was alive again. With her new chance at life, Bellatrix sought a reform of her personality.While she has become less evil, her stint in Azkaban still has left her a bit off and easy to enrage. Yet she has left the dark side behind and hopes to live a life undefined by either Death Eater or Order Member. Appearance Bellatrix was described as a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining black hair. She had thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic 'great good looks' and arrogant bearing common for members of the House of Black, but like her cousin Sirius, time in Azkaban took a toll on her appearance. After her lengthy imprisonment, she was described as having a gaunt and skull-like face, but managed to retain some vestige of her great beauty (this is likley caused by Voldemort wanting Bellatrix healthy again to be effective as a Death-Eater). Bellatrix was noted to physically resemble her sister Andromeda, as Harry mistook Andromeda for Bellatrix on one occasion. Also, Harry noted that as much as Narcissa is fair as Bellatrix is dark, the two sisters still resemble each other. Personality and traits Bellatrix often gave the impression of being an utter psychopath, completely and utterly lacking in anything regarding a conscience. She was an intensely sadistic witch who at certain points seemed mentally unbalanced; for instance, she once killed a fox because she was paranoid it might be an Auror in disguise. Bellatrix was intelligent, but could be easily distracted and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that she shared with her cousin Sirius and her aunt Walburga. She was very devoted to Voldemort, believing that she proved her loyalty by her time in Azkaban, which seems to have furthered her mental decline. She was one of Voldemort's cruellest Death Eaters, always eager to inflict the Cruciatus Curse on enemies. It is said that she "likes to play with her food before she eats it", and believed she was his most trusted and loyal follower. Harry Potter noted that Bellatrix was as "mad as her master". Bellatrix was a steadfast believer in the supremacy of blood purity, as was taught to her by her family, and seemed particularly eager to kill her own relatives if they violated this ideology. Aside from all blood traitors, half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and Muggles, Bellatrix also treated people below her as scum. Born in the aristocratic House of Black, Bellatrix was heavily spoiled into thinking being born a Black means not only to cherish her blood purity to the fullest, but it also makes her practically royalty. In one of her deranged tantrums, Bellatrix was screaming at her youngest sister and nephew, despite usually getting along well with them. When Hermione disguised herself as Bellatrix and gave Tom a polite greeting, the landlord was surprised. Bellatrix was a natural leader and took charge in tricky situations, such as during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor. Another mark of her decisiveness and ruthlessness, Bellatrix took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead, as she planned to do with a group of Snatchers who attempted to defy her in Malfoy Manor in 1998. Despite her sadistic personality, Bellatrix appeared to care about her younger sister Narcissa, following her to Severus Snape's house, where Narcissa went, in order to beg Snape to help her son. However, she started to hate family members that were considered as "blood traitors", such as her sister Andromeda and her cousin Sirius. She even duelled and killed Sirius and Nymphadora, her niece. Because of her personality and fanatical devotion to Voldemort, Bellatrix sometimes did not realise what was happening, laughing and trying to kill anyone she disliked. Only at the moment that she died, she realised that Molly Weasley had defeated her. Magical abilities and skills Bellatrix was an extremely powerful witch, second only to Lord Voldemort among the Death Eaters. She was an expert in the Dark Arts, an extremely skilled duelist, and an Occlumens. She proved her prodigious skill many victories over other talented wizards and witches. *'Dark Arts mastery': Bellatrix claimed to have been trained in the Dark Arts by Voldemort himself, and displayed a particular proficiency with, and affinity for, the Cruciatus Curse. She boasted to have knowledge of Dark spells that few could comprehend the power of[; a claim supported by her status as Voldemort's "best lieutenant". Like her master, Bellatrix was known to cast the Killing Curse with particular skill and with no regard for the life she wished to extinguish. *'Non-verbal magic': Lestrange also seemed highly adept at using non-verbal spells. She slew a fox with a flash of green light on her way to Spinner's End in 1996, which was highly likely to have been a non-verbal Avada Kedavra. She also ferociously duelled Molly Weasley with such intensity that the floor around her became "hot and cracked" without mentioning a single incantation. *'Expert duellist': Bellatrix defeated Aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt in duels during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, as well as her cousin Sirius, and was the only Death Eater to deflect a bolt from Albus Dumbledore himself, allowing her to escape the renowned wizard. She also quickly and single-handedly defeated four Snatchers and Fenrir Greyback, and later killed her niece in battle. Just before her death, Bellatrix duelled Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley all at once, and was described as being equal in power to all three of the talented, if inexperienced, witches. Her death at the hands of Molly Weasley was due to her greatly underestimating the witch, who was fuelled by grief over the murder of her son. In addition, despite her years of captivity within Azkaban, Bellatrix displayed incredible reflexes that outmatched the much younger and physically fit Harry Potter; she was able to conjure a Shield Charm and deflect his own spell back at him the moment he cast it. She was also physically fit enough to throw a knife across a room to strike her target and outrun Harry Potter with ease during the Attack on The Burrow given only a minimal head start. Bellatrix was also the last Death Eater standing (next to Voldemort) during the Battle of Hogwarts despite being severely outnumbered by the Order of the Phoenix sympathizers, a testament to her amazing dueling ability, which is further augmented that her wand was stolen and she was forced to use another wand, most likely not having won its allegiance, thus not having full access to her potential. *'Occlumency/Legilimency expert': Bellatrix trained her nephew Draco Malfoy in Occlumency as part of his mission to kill Albus Dumbledore, and thus was likely a Legilimens as well. Considering that Severus Snape was forced to use Legilimency in order to teach Harry Potter Occlumency, it is likely that Bellatrix needed to use the same power when teaching Draco. *'Unbreakable Vow bonder': Bellatrix was capable of acting as a Bonder and initiating an Unbreakable Vow. Currently Bellatrix repaired relationships with her daughter, Hayley Potter, and even let the child and her daughter move in with her. She also has been seen with her sisters, Narcissa Black and the formerly shamed from society, Andromeda Black. Bellatrix began dating her former brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, June 20th 2012; there had been speculation about an engagement but nothing official has been declared either way. June 30th, the world was rocked by the news that Bellatrix's former husband (before he died in the battle of Hogwarts) Rodolphus Lestrange, had been ressurected by the Godlike Dark Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix was rumored to have been attacked by her father in order to get her to leave Malfoy, his official statement has been "He is still alive, they never divorced therefore they are still married." However many speculate it could be more of a pride and control issue, and the fact he is close friends with her legal husband. Rodolphus has shown keen interest in getting her back, however some people quesiton his motivation. She officially returned to Rodolphus after the tragic murder of Lucius Malfoy in Spinner's End. Reports claim he was attacked by muggers. Conspirists say that it was assasination planned by Cygnus and Rodolphus. The public has noticed a lack of joy in Bellatrix, and some even fear that she might be returning to her old ways. On July 13th, it was confirmed that Lucius Malfoy had also been resurrected by the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had been spotted with Bellatrix later that day. Bellatrix made an official statement, alongside her husband, denying anything happening between them anymore. Reports say that Bellatrix appeared tired, unkempt, unhealthy, sickly and just generally unwell, despite her recent return to high society. There are still rumours that that statement might be untrue as their have been claims that Bellatrix and Lucius have been seen together as more than aquaintences. Some even say that they were seen holding hands, and kissing. Rodolphus denied any truth to these reports, claiming it was people stirring the pot. July 15th, Bellatrix was seen amoung the Death Eaters that attacked the Ministry of Magic. It has since been confirmed that she was the one who killed late Minister of Magic, Jason Scrimgeour-Lovegood, the father of wizarding celebrity, Lila Lovegood. There seems to be little question in anyone's mind that Bellatrix has returned to her oldways. Hayley Potter has been reported to be living with Andromeda Black, along with Malfoy's daughters Lillie and Astoria II. This has caused some to believe that this might be because Bellatrix and Lucius are continuting their affair in secret. Category:Slytherin Category:Death Eater Category:Lestrange Category:Black Category:Female Category:Canon Character Category:Characters Category:Children's Plot Category:People who worked at the Sanctuary